The First Weekend Event of 2012! and S15 Outshine Others
The Top refiners Refinement is the new feature of Version 1.3 Which players CAN MAKE Stronger Stronger by Making Their gear. Are you the strongest players on your server? Prove it and win! Timeframe PST: Jan.5 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM Jan.8 GMT: Jan.6 3:00 AM - 6:00 PM Jan.9 GMT +8: Jan.6 11:00 AM - 02:00 PM Jan.9 Servers S1-S14 Rewards Places REWARD (Each) 1st Place - 5th place 150 6th-10th 100 11th-20th 30 21th-30th 10 Players Who rank in the top 30 for Weapons, Mounts, or Enchanted Items Will Receive a corresponding plug from Above.Each player Can win up to 3 socket, meaning if you have a 2 Weapons and a Mount all Ranked in the top 5, you Will Receive 450 Gold! How to Enter Players do not need to upload screenshots, the COM team game Will gather data from the rankings page. Note Increase your ranking 1.To You can upgrade your gear or Refine it. If you find that 'one category encounters a lot of people competing, try to crack Refine Other items in categories. 2.All Rewards Will Be Within 3 Days After delivered event is over. Additional Event I: The Great Silver Harvest! When upgrading your gear will not worry about that 'Silver is needed, this event can help you with that. Timeframe Jan.6 00:01 a.m. - 11:59 p.m. Jan.8 Time Server Servers S1-S15 Details Collect taxes 5, 10, 20, 30 times to get the equivalent numbers of Rewards from 'Hot Activity "tab. You can get banners, Silver, Battle Points, and much more! Additional Event II: Use Gold, Win Big Servers S1-S16 Timeframe Jan.6 00:01 a.m. - 11:59 p.m. Jan.8 Time Server Details Following Players Will Get Rewards After you use corresponding Shuma of Gold. Used resets Gold Rewards 50 5000 Daily Silver 100 Daily Tax 1 Daily 2 200 Tax Collections 300 Daily 1 WOF 400 Daily 3 Tax Collections Note: You must use the Shuma Above and Claim Rewards of Gold in one day or it Will reset EACH day. How to Retrieve Rewards Outshine Others - Weapon, Item Enhancement Mount Race and Enchanted! After 1 month of Developing, lots of players feel stuck at Certain Stages, and you need to upgrade your Weapons if you want to clear Stages and Survive in PVP. Upgrade your Weapons, Mounts and Enchanted Items to outshine others! Timeframe PST: Jan.5th 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM Jan.8th GMT: Jan.6th 3:00 AM - 6:00 PM Jan.9th GMT +8: Jan.6th 11:00 AM - 02:00 PM Jan.9th Eligible Server S15 Rewards The top 50 rankings in players with Weapon, Mount, Will win or Enchanted items. Places REWARD (Each category) 1st Place - 5th place 150 6th-15th 100 16th-25th 50 26th-35th 20 36th-50th 10 How to Enter Players do not need to upload screenshots, the Will COM team get game date from the rankings page. Note 1.The maximum Shuma awards of all 3 categories for the player is 3. Can 2.Items made using Enhanced Gold Starting at level 31. Increase your ranking 3.To You can upgrade your gear or Refine it. If you find that 'one category encounters a lot of people competing, try to crack Refine Other items in categories. 4.All Rewards Will Be Within 3 Days After delivered event is over. Category:Events Category:Event Reward